Pilot Study of the Evaluation of Subconjunctival Sirolimus in the Treatment of Bilateral Geographic Atrophy Associated with Age-Related Macular Degeneration (AMD) Clinical Protocol support contract designed to attain extramural support for developing, designing, interpreting, and evaluating clinical trials, epidemiologic and natural history studies. In addition, it will provide for outcomes research involving eye diseases and visual disorders and some preclinical studies. The focus shall be on the design of studies and the collection, analysis, and interpretation of data emanating from these studies, as well as support, and monitoring patient safety and follow-up. Contractor shall also provide analytical and data management support, as described in the work statement, for specified clinical research data bases, cost-effectiveness and economic analyses, quality of life assessment and outcomes research. This will include, but not be limited to, the following areas: analysis of Medicare and other health care databases;evaluation of existing NEI databases such as, centralized NEI Intramural Research database, the Eye Disease Case Control Study, Early Treatment Diabetic Retinopathy Study, Framingham Eye Study, and intramural AIDS and uveitis databases. Objective of Clinical Protocol: This study will determine if a drug called sirolimus is safe to give to people with geographic atrophy GA and if it can help preserve vision in patients. GA is an advanced form of dry age-related macular degeneration (AMD). AMD affects the macula, the central part of the retina needed for sharp, clear vision. There are two types of AMD, wet and dry. In dry AMD, cells in the macula die.GA may at least partly be caused by inflammation. Sirolimus helps prevent inflammation and therefore may help treat GA.